Trials and Tribulations
by Kritha Tiwele
Summary: Love is challenging. A threesome makes it that much harder but they were intent on making it work no matter the curve balls. They loved each other. But even love has it's limits. And this might be theirs. [Yaoi/Mpreg/threesome]
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I recently started thinking back about the time I had a miscarriage. Which lead me to start to wonder what it would be like if the Thunder Tribe boys ended up having to go through it also. Plus do note that this is mpreg and is a threesome between Laxus, Bixlow, and Freed. So if you don't like any of those please hit the back button now. The other warning I must give for this story is it does have some darkness to it. So it might be triggering to some people. The point of view may change during this; I will add a small warning to let you know who it switched to. But this story is mostly going to take place in Freed's point of view.**_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters within this story. All characters are created by Hiro Mashima. I only take claim to the OCs (i.e. the children) and the plot of this story.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Freed leaned down to kiss his one year old son. His son, Rayner, whined as he tried to push his mother away. Freed could hear Laxus and Bixlow both chuckling at the little ones actions. "Mom…" He pulled away to look down at his son. Rayner huffed as he cross his arms and looks way from everyone with a small blush on his cheeks. Glancing over to the oldest, Coyote, who was teasing his brother. Shaking his head before leaning down to kiss Coyote on the cheek. Which had Rayner snickered at Coyote.

He knew he was a mother but yet he also knew that his job as a mage came first. He wanted to stay home with his sons. Or at least one of them could stay home with them. But this mission requested the Thunder Tribe, and since they all got the clean bill to be able to go back to work. Even though he was hiding a secret from them all. His hand instantly went up to rest on his stomach but he forced it way. Sensing eyes on him he glanced up to notice that Laxus was looking at him with questioning eyes. Smiling widely at his husband and giving a small shake of his head. At that very moment Bixlow chimed in saying, "We'd better getting going before we have to drag him out of him."

Laxus picked up his travel bag and threw it over his shoulder. As he walked by his boys he reached out to rub the top of their heads. Bixlow smiled at the both of them before telling Coyote to make sure Rayner stays safe and to not get into any trouble. Freed quickly corrected Bixlow by saying that Rayner will be the one looking out and making sure his older brother doesn't get into much trouble with his great-grandfather and the rest of the guild. Since Coyote always seemed to be the one trying to get in trouble from the moment he could crawl.

It was a long trip to their job. Laxus slept the whole time with his headphones on, only stirring every once and while to pull Freed back down onto the breach next to him. Freed would huff at him in those moments, while Bixlow would only softly chuckle and shake his head. He only wanted to call and check on his boys, even if it was almost every five minutes. Laxus and Bixlow both reassured him that they are okay and in good hands. Even if there was a small bit of worry over what his grandfather might do with them. Or teach them.

Upon reaching the town they met up with the client. Everything was going perfectly. A little too perfect for their tastes. It was a job to clear out a dark guild that had been kidnapping woman and children. Some of the woman that had returned, or escaped alive, told how they were subjected to torture and even rape. For this the mayor had wanted the dark guild taken care of in whatever way possible. He didn't care how as long as the townspeople were returned safely home to their families. Seeing as Freed was the best and closest to be able to pass as a woman he volunteered to be the bait for the dark guild. With a small fight from their dragon, Laxus finally allowed him to be the bait. Bixlow's babies kept a close eye on Freed every night, staying hidden and out of sight. Both Bixlow and Laxus knew that they'd be able to track Freed down the moment he was taken. They had no doubt in their mind. It took a couple of nights for Freed to finally gain the eyes of the dark guild on him. The moment the dark guild members appeared in front of him Freed instinctively want to fight them off and protect himself. But he knew he could fully reveal who he was or they'd never find the guild hall. However he did still put up a small fight, just enough to still play the role. The effects of the sleep spell where quickly activated on him. The last thing he could remember was falling to the ground as he passed out from the spell.

 _ ***POV LAXUS***_

Bixlow's babies had quickly notified Bixlow of what had happened and took them to the place where Freed last was. Laxus was quick to pick up the trail of Freed's scent. They both followed the scent until it vanished. This had the dragon within him growling and clawing in anger, panic, to even fear over its missing mate whom was in harms reach. They both knew they had to find Freed quick. Both of them split up searching the area where the scent had vanished. Laxus went one way as lighting sparked off of him due to his anger. He knew he shouldn't have allowed Freed to do this. Was getting closer and closer to destroying the whole forest just to find him that he almost missed how his lighting bounced off of something. Turning he noticed every once and awhile his lighting would bounce off a barrier of some form. Walking over to it he placed his hand against it. Just as a feeling a dread passed over him. Something happened to Freed he could tell. Quickly he began to slam his fists against the barrier. With every hit the barrier held strong, but he didn't let up. He couldn't Freed was in there and something bad was happening to Freed.

Finally after awhile of strong attacks and a little bit of dragon force, he finally was able to break through the barrier. Charging head first in striking down anyone in his away with a massive lightning blot. He was finally able to pick up Freed's smell again but this time there was the scent of blood mixed in with it. Kicking down the massive iron door that hid Freed behind it, he froze in shock over the sight of his mate before him. Freed was a mess, a bloody mess. If it wasn't for his dragon hearing he would have almost swore that Freed was dead, but that very faint heart beat was enough to tell him he was alive. "So the famous Laxus Dreyar, has come to rescue his guildmate. Or should I say, husband." Laxus quickly growled toward the tall thin dark guildmaster. The guildmaster only laughed at the dragon slayer. "He paid the price for deceiving us. But like most things they all scream in the end of it all. Oh how he screamed for you and swore that you'd come for him. 'Laxus' " The guildmaster did his best impression of Freed as he called out for Laxus. This had the dragon within in raged and wanted blood. His eyes went white as he started to attack the male. But was stopped quickly by his other mate, Bixlow. He snarled and growled at him.

"Listen to me. I know you want to kill this bastard as much as I want to also. But right now isn't it." Laxus did his best to scare off his mate next to him, but Bixlow wouldn't move. "He needs you…" Bixlow's eyes shifted over to Freed. Evergreen was already looking over Freed trying her best to stop the bleeding. There was only so much that she could do for her teammate, she wasn't a healer that Freed needed. "Freed needs you right now." Hearing Freed's name had him looking over towards his dying mate. "You're the only one who can get him back fast enough." Some where deep in side of him he knew Bixlow was right. But the dragon in him wanted blood. Bixlow reached out and touched one of Laxus' scaled arms, causing him to turn and softly snarl before he noticed those green glowing eyes behind the metal slits of his helmet. Hidden behind those angry green glowing eyes he could see the fear and pain of the possibility of losing Freed. He could even faintly smell the salt from the tears that Bixlow tried to keep hidden. "Lax… please…" Bixlow softly spoke to Laxus. "Ever and I will make sure they pay in blood. Just… save him. We cannot lose him."

This had Laxus lowering his head to rest it against Bixlow's own. Taking in the scent of his okay mate had him slightly relaxing but now knew what he had to do. And he trusted both Evergreen and Bixlow would make them pay. "Kill him." Was the last order he gave Bixlow before he turned to take Freed in his arms. Freed whined in pain before he weakly started to fight against Laxus' hold on him. Laxus held him tightly against him as he bowed his head to gently nuzzle up against the side of Freed's face. "It's me, bookworm. We're going home." A soft purr rumbled in his chest even though he still was filled with rage. Freed finally relax against him and fell back to sleep against him. He could hear the laughter of the dark guildmaster as he vanished from that place. He tired his best to not hurt his mate worse then he already was, but he had to get home and to the guild's healers quickly.

 _ ***NO POV***_

There was a massive thunder crash outside of the guild hall that had a few people looking towards the doors. No one expected Laxus to be back so quickly. The moment the guild doors came blasting open, it was like everything was moving in slow motion. The other three dragon slayers were at the feet, all of them sensing the dread coming from the older slayer that was mixed with the scent of blood. Makarov and Mirajane both stared wide eyed at the distortion of the guild door before their eyes landed onto the male within Laxus' arms. There was a gasp from Mira at the same time Laxus had growled out for Wendy. Wendy already was running over to the older slayer. With one look over the male in Laxus' arm had Wendy telling him to quickly take him the infirmary. "Jet! Get Porlyusica quickly!" Makarov's voice called out as he jumped down off the bar to follow his grandson up the stairs. Jet didn't waste a single moment as he used his speed magic to race off. At that same moment both Natsu and Gajeel shared a knowing look, while both of their females looked up at them. A small nod was all it took before they made their way also towards the infirmary doors. For a while they both had picked up on something different about Freed's scent for awhile, they could tell Freed was hiding something but didn't know exactly what it was. But it wasn't until Freed came in they both know right away what it was he was hiding from everyone.

Just at that moment five more people walked into the guild hall. Two small boys came running in first, followed by Bisca and Alzack and their little girl. They had taken the kids on an easy safe mission within the town. But when they all saw the lightning the boys wanted to rush home and meet their parents. Gajeel stopped at the stairs at the scent of the two boys. He turned and looked over at them as they scanned the hall for their parents. There was a small amount of sadness on the boys face when they didn't see their parents. "Where's Papa?" called Coyote at that same moment Jet flew by them. Which was followed by a loud growl that echoed throughout the hall. Both the boys looked up the stairs towards the voice they knew all to well and were about to move towards it. Gajeel was just about to stop them when he could hear Levy's words telling him to go and that she'd take care of them. Gajeel nodded as he turned and ran up the stairs. Levy looked towards Lucy and Mira who both instantly knew. Mira quickly went to work at making the boy's favorite foods and drinks. While Levy and Lucy picked up the boys and walked over to the bar with them. The boys did try to fight against the two women as they wanted to go to their father. Even if some where deep inside of them were scared of the sounds their father was making. Levy and Lucy went about to keep the entertained and distracted from what was going on upstairs. They knew in good time someone would come and tell them what was going on. But they also knew that right now their two parents didn't need them added into it also. It didn't take long for Bisca and Alzack to find out what was going on.

Inside of the infirmary, Laxus had laid Freed down on one of the beds. He held tightly onto his mate's hand. Wendy's hands began to glow as she activated her magic. Laxus would very occasionally growl up at her, but deep down he knew she wasn't hurting him nor would she. It wasn't until Jet came into the room carrying the old pink haired woman that had him quickly to his feet. Just as Jet had set Porlyusica down was the same moment he found the wind knocked out of him as he was pined to the wall with a snarling and growling Laxus. Jet reached up with his hands as he tried to pry Laxus' hand away from around his throat. He was gasping for air as both Natsu and Gajeel made their presence known. With their help Jet fell to the floor before he quickly crawled out of the room. Once he was out Laxus made his way back to the side of the bed.

What seemed like hours were only a few moments. Wendy and Porlyusica worked hard to save the man's life. When the blue glow of Wendy's hands went off, it had Laxus looking up to her. He could see the shock all over her face as she looked over to the older woman for confirmation in her findings. Porlyusica slowly nodded with sad eyes. "What! You can save him! Can't you!" Laxus snarled out at the both of them. Wendy slowly looked over at the elder slayer. Laxus could see the sadness in her eyes as she nibbled on her bottom lip and fiddled with her shirt. Trying to find the words to tell him was the hardest for her in that moment. She knew no matter how she'd tell him, it would cause the elder slayer to go crazy. "I'd do whatever it takes! You have to save him!"

Wendy looks back to Freed as she opened her mouth to speak. She stopped as she bit back the sadness that flooded her. "Freed…" she softly spoke out.

This had fear flooding Laxus at the thought of losing one of his mates. "Please… I cannot live without him."

"Freed is with child." Her voice was almost so soft that everyone nearly missed it. All of the dragon slayers on the other hand heard it loud and clear. They stared at her with wide eyes as the shock and surprised filled them all. But that didn't last long for it quickly chance the moment she spoke once more. "We… we cannot save them both." As she looked up to Laxus she noticed all pale he looked in that moment. "Laxus…" she spoke softly causing the elder slayer to look up at her, "It's either Freed or the baby. We need to know which to save."


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I want to take a moment to thank for all of the follows and likes. I'd also like to thank zoxy2 for the review.**_

 _ **Beta by**_ _ **wanderingxscribe.**_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters within this story. All characters are created by Hiro Mashima. I only take claim to the OCs (i.e. the children) and the plot of this story.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _ ***POV Laxus***_

" _Freed is with child."_

" _We cannot save them both."_

Those words repeated themselves over and over within his mind. He knew…or at least he thought he knew that there was no way Freed could have been with child. There were no signs of it. He remembered what both of his mates were like when they both were carrying their children. And Freed never has shown a single sign of it. Keeping his eyes locked onto the still body that lay out on the bed. In the deepest parts of his mind he knew he didn't have much time. Every passing second meant the closer to death Freed would get. "Pregnant…" He slowly spoke as his mind still tried to process this information. A low growl echoed in the deeps of his chest, "You're wrong! There's no way he's pregnant. Look at him! Hell, smell him. There are no traces of him being pregnant!"

He heard a soft faint sigh that had his eyes snapping up to the pink haired healer. Watching her every movements as she reached for Freed's arm slowly lifting it upwards. He couldn't suppress the snarl that came from him at the sight of the woman touching his dying mate. One of her hands touched Freed's wrist causing band of purple runes to appear around it. Flashing a moment of red before they vanished away causing the spell to be broken from around Freed. A few shocked gasps could be heard in the room as Freed's stomach became large, followed by the strong scent that every dragon slayer in the room was familiar with, the scent of a pregnant person. Still not fully believing what he was seeing he reached out with all of his senses finding that everything they told him was true.

That only brought forth a million to one questions. The biggest of them all was, why did Freed hide this from them? He tried to reach the answers he wanted but he couldn't find any. Slowly his eyes widen with surprise. If Freed or someone else had placed that spell on him then that would mean… His head quickly snapped to his grandfather. _He knew!_ Sparks of lighting began to spark around Laxus as his anger grew even more. His growls now echoed not within just the room but the whole guild hall. His fangs began to grow in size, along with the pupils of his eyes vanishing. Before anyone could even react to the changes in the older slayer, there was a flash of light followed by gasping sounds of the Master as he was pined against the wall with his grandson threatening to strangle the older male. Scales on his arms slowly began to revel themselves as he leaned in closer to his grandfather's pain fill face. The Master's tiny hand clung tightly onto Laxus' larger hand trying to get some space to allow him to breath. "You knew, you bastard! You knew and you let him go on that mission!" Laxus growled out

"Lax… Laxus I didn't know…"

"Bullshit! You knew old man! And you allowed him to not only endanger himself but the child he is carrying!"

Makarov looked up with pain filled eyes at his grandson's blank eyes. "I… didn't know… my boy."

"Laxus! Let him go! None of us know!" Came Natsu voice next to Laxus as he tried so hard to pry the hand off of the master. Even going as far as to use his fire magic to try to burn Laxus. But Laxus wasn't having any of that. He had only one mission, even the beast in within him agreed with him, the mission to kill his grandfather for endangering his mate and unborn child. Sending off a massive lightning attack along the arm that both Natsu and Makarov were attached to. Screams of pain came from both of the males. Makarov now breathing even heavier and harder with every passing second. Natsu was also in a lot of pain from the attack but he held strong in his own mission to save the master.

"I'LL KIL…" The world around him become black, and the last thing he felt was his body falling towards the ground only to be caught by strong arms.

 _ ***POV Makarov***_

He thought was actually going to die right there and then, by his own grandson's hands no less. But at the feeling of air rushing back into his lungs as the presser around his neck began to vanish. Looking up to his grandson he noticed Laxus' eyes rolling into the back of his head then both of them slowly began to fall to the floor. Just behind Laxus he could see Gajeel angry face and his arm changing back to normal after his attack onto his grandson to knock him out. He felt warm arms grabbing him to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself as he'd hit the ground. Looking up he noticed that Natsu had caught him, before setting him softly on the ground. It took a few moments for him to catch his breath. Once he felt like he could finally breath normally again, he looked around the room assessing the damage done. He saw Wendy and Porlyusica were still standing near Freed hooking up devices to keep him alive. Gajeel was holding his knocked out grandson. And Natsu was standing next to him watching Laxus.

He took a long heavy breath, "Put him on one of the beds Gajeel." Gajeel nodded before walking over to place Laxus within one of the beds that would be close to Freed. Gajeel knew that if he was in this position he'd want to still be close to his mate, even if he wasn't awake. Just as Laxus was laid down the door to the room opened up to Mirajane walking in with a communications lacrima crystal in her hands. Within the crystal Bixlow's head floated within it.

Mira's voice softly filled the room, "Master…Bixlow's calling to check in." He was lucky that both of the other males where hidden from sight. Walking around the curtain to take the crystal from Mira's hands.

"Master!" Bixlow's panic voice called out to him. Even with the face mask hiding Bixlow's face he could see the much worry and fear in the other. "Freed… How is he, master?"

Makarov's eyes fell to the floor as he ordered the male to return home and that he will send their fastest people along with assistance from an ally guild that would be near to help out. Bixlow gave him a nod before his image vanished from sight. "Mira please see to my great-grandchildren are comfortable until Laxus or Bixlow can tend to them." She game him a warm smile as she nodded to him. She was just about to leave when a voice called out to her.

"Wait up, Mira! I'll come help you."

Her smile even grew that much more, "Thank you, Natsu." She had known for a while that he has been trying to prove to a certain someone that he could be good with children. Plus the extra help watching the twins would be great, especially after the whole guild had felt Laxus' rage.

Once they were gone, Makarov turned back to the two healer woman and asked the few questions that have been on his mind. "How far along is he?"

There was a short silence within the room before Porlyusica spoke up. "He's 22 weeks into his pregnancy." All eyes had fallen onto Freed whom was currently stabilized but anything could change within matter of minutes. "There may be a way to save them both. At the best I can promised Freed's survival. The baby…That all depends on the child's will to live and how much damage the unborn's body has taken."

He gave a sad sigh, "Do what you can to save them both. I'd hate to see what will become of this family if one of them is lost." Finally lifting his eyes to Porlyusica, "Did he ever tell you why he kept this hidden?"

Porlyusica only stared down at the green haired male. Of course she knew and she told him on number of times that he should tell his partners. But Freed was being stubborn in this. "I…" She looked up to Makarov, he could tell deep in her eyes the answer he was looking for. "…do. But I think it would be better for him to be the one to tell you. I have some lives to save. And Gajeel…" as much as she hated humans at the current moment she didn't want to have to deal with an angry Laxus if he was to wake before she and Wendy were finished. "Please make sure he doesn't wake up." And with that she and Wendy took Freed out of the room to prepare for surgery to save the unborn child's life.

 _ ***POV Gajeel***_

Gajeel only pulled up a chair to sit in, sure he knew deep down there was no way he'd be able to catch Laxus off guard again. He had gotten lucky that Laxus' focus was on the master to get a good shot in Laxus' blind spot to knock him out. "Master…" Came Gajeel's rough voice over the silence in the room.

"Yes, my boy?"

Gajeel's pricing red eyes were on him, "Did you know?"

"No…If I had I wouldn't have given him the clearance to take the mission with the other two."

With that Gajeel was satisfied with his answer, he could tell that Makarov wasn't lying to him about it. He closed his eyes and relaxed back into his chair. Makarov sat down on the edge of the bed of which his grandson slept in, all while he waited for the finally answer into the survival of Freed and the unborn child.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: I want to take a moment to thank for all of the follows and likes.**_

 _ **To saddykitten1701: My beta would have to agree with you on that. I sometimes think she hates me for leaving the chapters hanging like that. Lol.**_

 _ **Beta by**_ _ **wanderingxscribe.**_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters within this story. All characters are created by Hiro Mashima. I only take claim to the OCs (i.e. the children) and the plot of this story.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _ ***POV Bixlow – A few hours in the past.***_

Laxus' head lowered to rest against Bixlow's own. He could tell that Laxus was taking in his scent, he only hoped it was enough to get the enraged dragon to calm enough to do what was needed in that moment. He was about to lift up an arm to comfort the blond but was stopped when the commanding voice came, "Kill him." He watched as Laxus left the comfort of his body to take Freed up into his arms. He could see the pain written all over Freed's face, and it brought another flare of anger in him. Then the last will of fighting came and he nearly ran to their sides in attempts to help calm the green haired male. Watching Laxus comforting Freed had him biting his lower lip. The soft purr and those soft words coming from Laxus had him slightly stunned that he could sound so calm in a moment like this. Seeing Freed relaxing and falling asleep had himself relax a small amount. There was a sudden flash of light that had him and Evergreen looking away for a moment so not to be blinded by the bright light. It didn't take long for the laughs of the dark guildmaster to flitter into both of the remaining Thunder Tribe members' ears. Bixlow couldn't find anything about this whole thing amusing considering that Freed was dying and Laxus was going ape shit over it. Deep down, he wanted to get back home himself so he could make sure both of his mates would be okay. But he had one last mission to tend to. Turning his glowing green magic imbued eyes onto the guildmaster. The guildmaster's eyes widen out of surprise and shock, which gave Bixlow the opening he needed in that moment. Using his Figure Eyes, he took control of the guildmaster's body. In moments like these Bixlow would be grinning widely and laughing, but not now, now he was on a mission to destroy this male and his guild for what they had done to one of them. To one of his fellow guild mates, to one of his friends, to one of his loved ones, to his lover, to his mate. Rage filled those eyes as he began to active his human possession to make the guildmaster kill the rest of his guild, then to kill himself.

The guildmaster tried everything within his power to try to fight back against Bixlow's own magic. He nearly had his weapon raised and was about to turn to leave the room when suddenly he was unable to move his legs anymore. A loud scream of terror filled the room as the guildmaster's body turned to stone. Bixlow blinked his eyes before he turned to Evergreen. Her glasses were pulled down as her own eyes were now glowing yellow. "What the hell, Ever!" He yelled as he looked back and forth between the two people. She readjusted her glasses to sit back on the bridge of her nose as she locked eyes with him. He groaned lowly as he reached up to grab the top of his helm. Locking eyes onto the stone statue of the guildmaster, he started to throw a strong punch at the statue to break it. But like Laxus he too was stopped and prevented from killing the guildmaster.

"Stop, Bixlow! Unless you want to become a permanent statue in my garden."

Bixlow's eyes locked with her own. If it wasn't for those glasses of her's, he had thought of using his own magic against her to allow him to finish what he wanted to do. "Care to tell me why the hell I shouldn't kill this bastard! Laxus wants his head on a silver platter and I'll give it to him. You saw what this bastard did to Freed. And you're going to just allow him to go free with what he's done!"

"As much as I want him dead as much as you and Laxus do. But what about the other women that he's done this to? What about their families? They won't be able to get their justice if you kill him. Besides Fairy Tail doesn't kill!" Even in her calm voice there was a hint of sadness and anger hidden behind it. He began pacing back and forth before releasing a loud yell and punching the nearby wall. Lowering his head slightly as his shoulders began to shake softly as he tried his hardest to hide the sounds of his crying. As much as he wanted to kill him, he knew she was also right. He was as much lost in his rage and anger as Laxus had been before he talked him out of killing this bastard. Evergreen walked over to Bixlow and placed a hand against his back in a small way to try to comfort one of her teammates. "Why don't you call the guild hall and check in with them. I'm sure Laxus has gotten there by now. I'll go make sure the others don't escape us." He gave her a small nod. Before she left the room she gave him one last warning, "If he's destroyed by the time I get back. I'll make sure to turn you into a bird feeder."

He waited a few moments to allow himself time to recover. It was one of the few things he was grateful for that his helmet prevented anyone from seeing his eyes, especially now. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small communications lacrima crystal. Flowing a small amount of his magic into the crystal as he contacted the guild hall. While he waited for someone to answer on the other end, his mind was flooded with thoughts of the current state of his mates and even the guild hall. The lovely white haired barmaiden's face filled up the crystal, "Fairy Tail Guild hall. How can I help you?" Her soft motherly voice filled the room, it slightly warmed his heart to hear her voice. Her eyes blinked a moment as she took in the vision within her own crystal, "Bixlow?"

He gave his best smile he could muster up in that moment, "Hey, Mira…" he didn't even bother with nicknames in that moment. "… Did Laxus and Freed get there?" He could see small amount sadness in her face before she gave a soft nod. His smile slowly fades at the sight of her, "Are… Is he… Okay?"

Before Mira could even have a chance to answer him two new faces quickly showed within the crystal, "Mama!" He could see the fear in those set of small eyes. He so much wish he could be there holding those two small boys and protecting them from what was about to happen within their small family.

Putting on his best smile to even going as far as faking that everything was perfectly okay. "Hey there, Munchkins. Are you both treating Mira well?"

They both nodded before Coyote spoke up, "Mom, when you coming home?"

Before he could even answer Rayner spoke up, "Why can we not see daddy or mommy?"

Bixlow had to try so hard to not show a single sign of concern or worry over their statements about their father. "I'll be home soon, Munchkins. I just have to finish up a few things here with Aunt Ever before I can come home. Until I get home I want the both of you to listen and do as Mira tells you to."

They both spoke together, "But we want to be with daddy." Their little faces began to change and he could tell that they both were probably close to breaking out into tears.

 _Is it that bad over there that they have to keep the boys away from them?_ He took a heavy breath before releasing it slowly, "Look I'll take to master and see if he'll let you both see them. But…" He gave them both the best stern look he could muster up in this moment, "…You are both to listen to your grandfather until I or one of us get there. You understand me, boys?" They both gave him a nod, "Good now let me speak to Mira again." It took a few seconds before Mira's face was once again back in the crystal. She gave him a small sad smile and he only nodded at her. He knew that she would have likely heard the conversation between him and his sons. He could tell she wasn't any longer looking into the crystal which made him think she was walking somewhere within the guild.

Mira's voice softly called out to someone else, "Master…Bixlow's calling to check in."

Mira's face vanished and Makarov's face appeared within the crystal. He could tell that something happened while he was away. There was a faint red mark around the master's neck. "Master!" All masks fell at the sight of his master and his grandfather-in-law. "Freed…" He almost wanted to ask about Laxus also but he was far to worried about Freed and knew that Laxus should be able to take care of himself. "How is he, Master?"

He watched as Makarov's eyes fell, his own eyes widening out of fear. "Bixlow… Son…" He knew the moment Makarov called him son that something bad happened. It was rare for Makarov to call any of them by that, only when something serious happened. _No…please he cannot die. He cannot leave us alone._ "…I want you to return home right away. Your family is going to need you here."

"But…Evergreen, I cannot leave her here alone." Sure he wanted to run off the moment the master said those words. He felt deep within his heart that something greater then what they had seen was going on back home and he needed to be there for Laxus. No, not just Laxus but for the twins also.

"I'll send Jet. I'll also be sending a message to Sabertooth requesting assist in finishing up your job request and aid Evergreen in anyway possible."

Part of him wanted to argue against sending Jet out here. He didn't think Jet would be strong enough to protect Evergreen, then again did Evergreen really need protection from anything. Probably not. Then again after seeing what they had done to Freed he wasn't going to allow anything to happen to the last member of their team. He gave a nod, "I'll wait until Jet or a member of Sabertooth gets he before coming home." He was almost about to hang up when he remembered what he told his boys, "Master…" This got Makarov to look back up at him, "Why are the boys not allow to be with Laxus?"

Makarov took a slow painful breath, "Laxus… He's not in the current condition for anyone to be around him at the moment."

Bixlow was shocked by the news. Had Laxus gone off the deep end again and started attacking the guild. Did they really lose Freed? "Did… Freed die, Master?" Makarov shook his head as Bixlow gave a sigh of relief at least that wasn't why Laxus was in his current condition. Though it had him a bit more confused as to just what could have happened back home.

"I'll explain when you get back, Bixlow."

Bixlow nodded, "Master… please take care of my boys until I get there. They're really worried."

"Don't worry, Bix. They're in good hands and I'll make sure of it. Now you just worry about getting home." With that the master's face vanished from the crystal. Bixlow continued gazing for a few moments at the crystal before he slid it back into his pocket. Looking at the stone statue as thoughts once again filled his mind of destroying the thing. _This bastard destroyed my family. Laxus is out of his mind. Freed is probably dying. Coyote and Rayner are scared. Why the hell should he even bother to live? Why should I allow him to live for what he's done to me… To us?_

"Don't Bix." Cried out Puppu which had the other four repeating after her. He looked up at her and the others surprised to see them here. He had told them to stay away once he noticed Freed. He knew the anger boiling in his blood would end up affecting them also. And he didn't think he'd be able to control them if they got lost in their own feelings as well as his own. Poppo floated over to snuggle up with Bixlow before Pippi and Pappa followed behind her. He ended up wrapping his arms around the three of them, seeking comfort within their three small souls.

"But…He deser…"

"Yes he does!" Peppe cut him off

"Then why stop me?"

There was a small moment of silence from all of them. Puppu's voice broke the silence. "Because death will only give him an escape. Allowing him to live will make him have to live with what he's done. And some day pay for what he's done." Some where deep inside of him he knew his spirits were right. "If we're wrong, then you may seek him out and kill him. And we'll even help you make sure he dies a far more painful death then we all did." This had him nodding and leaving the statue behind in the room to go meet up with Evergreen to inform her of Master's orders.

 _ ***Short Timeskip***_

"How are they?" Evergreen's voice called out as Bixlow with his totems entered into the main hall of the building.

He gave her a small shrug, "Master ordered me back home. He sent Jet and asked Sabertooth for assistance." He could feel Evergreen's eyes narrow at him. "Don't worry I didn't hurt him. Even though I want to." He could tell she was glad that he didn't destroy the statue.

She ended up sitting down in a chair, checking on her fingernails. "You better get going then."

"Like hell I'm going to leave you here alone with these bastards!"

Her eyes rolled, "Like a pair of status could really hurt me."

He was just about to argue with her over it when a sudden squealing sound was made with a large cloud of dirt. Both were quickly in a defensive position ready for whatever might show up out of the cloud. The outline of a tall male bent over with his hands on his knees while breathing heavily slowly began to appear as the dust settled. The male turned to look over towards the two other mages. Lifting one hand to give a wave, "He… He…Hello…" He panted out. Both Evergreen and Bixlow only blinked in surprise at how tired out Jet looked. He literally looked like he was about to collapse on his feet. Evergreen only turned to look at Bixlow who was already running for the door yelling out at his babies.

"Come on babies! We've got to hurry home!" He pushed as hard as he could with his magic as he jumped up onto his totems using them to fly off to the guild hall. Even if part of him after seeing how worn out Jet was, that he wanted to stay to make sure they'd be okay. The will and want to get home to his family was more important in that moment. At least now Evergreen had one other person to look out for her, and he knew that Sabertooth wasn't too far behind. Since he did happened to fly passed two of Sabertooth's members. Though he was surprised that their guild master, Sting, and Rogue were the ones to come to their aid. With those two he knew that nothing would get past them and Evergreen would be really safe. He didn't stop to talk to them or inform them anymore then he was sure the master had filled them in. Plus he was sure Evergreen would finish telling them anything they missed out on. Only thing in his mind was getting home to make sure Freed was alive. He didn't even care if once he got there he'd end up passing out from using all of his magic.


End file.
